Guardian Angel
by OhThatGirl
Summary: Two One Shots. Lots of fluff. Edward plans a romantic night to show Bella how much she means to him. Bonus: Rosalie doesn't know what she wants - then she meets Emmett.
1. Bright Sun

Really just an idea that I couldn't get out of my mind. Enjoy!

**Her and that green dress.**

"Where are we going?" She asked me, her small hand wrapped in mine. Her wide chocolate eyes sparkled with curiosity, and her soft lips were pushed out in a confused pout. I squeezed her hand gently, taking in her light green dress.

And I thought blue was her color.

I'd never truly thought that I would ever feel these feelings. This heart pounding, earth shattering love and adoration for such a wonderful creature. I'd always thought that I was bound to a cold, unbeating heart. I had accepted it; it had been part of my life that I had grown accustomed to.

But nothing was ever the same once she stumbled into my life.

She thought that I dazzled her, but she couldn't be more wrong. She believed, foolishly, that she could love me more than I loved her. I'd been confused, unfamiliar with the feeling of love and lust and sheer agony when she was away, and it was hard to place until Emmett had explained it all to me.

Now I understood. I was in love. More than love, though; I was completely and utterly head over heels for a beautiful, innocent, loving human named Bella.

"You'll see," I answered her, mesmerized by the way she trusted me so completely. I opened the door for her as she slid in, crossing her ankles. It was hard to keep a human pace as I crossed the front of the car, grinning crookedly as I fought to contain my excitement.

She was so beautiful, and she was completely mine. I still found it hard to believe that it was my touch she craved, my lips on hers. I couldn't do enough to show her how much she meant to me, how much she was giving up just to be with me. No action, no kiss, no touch could ever be enough to give her. And although I wasn't nearly worthy, she had chosen me, a monster, spending her entire time in Forks simply trying to convince me that I was right for her. That I deserved her.

Nobody was worthy enough for this angel's love.

"Can you please tell me?" She begged me, her eyes dancing with a burning curiosity as she brushed a strand of hair away from her face. I reached over, tucking the dark brown hair safely behind her ear, exposing her pale, slender neck.

If dead hearts could beat, I firmly believe that Bella is the magnificent creature to bring it back to life. And she had, in so many ways.

"Love," I said, hearing her heartbeat thump in her chest in excitement, "It's really not that dramatic. I just wanted to do something special. You know, we rarely go out."

She smiled in anticipation anyways, always eager and trusting. I lifted our entwined fingers to kiss her knuckles gently, rubbing my nose along her wrist. The warmth underneath my cool lips was welcomed gratefully, and even the burning in my throat wasn't enough to deter my mood.

It only took us twenty minutes to reach Port Angeles, and another five for her eyes to light up with a child-like excitement. She was so beautiful, so entirely innocent, and she had absolutely no idea. It was endearing, watching her begin to play with the ends of her dress as the most beautiful smile spread over the most tempting lips.

"You're going to take me mini golfing?" She guessed after a moment. I looked out at the night sky, turning to the window to hide my smile. Alice saw us having a magnificent time, and it had taken me a week to plan this out. I wanted to make sure that she loved every moment.

"Yes, love," I said, squeezing her hand as we pulled into the parking lot.

"You know," she confessed, looking down shyly. I reached a hand over to lift her chin to look at me; her face was much, much too beautiful to be faced away from me. "Well, I'm not exactly the best golfer…"

I smiled my crooked grin at her, and her eyes glazed over. What was it, the word that she had used to describe what I did to her? Dazzle, yes. Bella dazzled me every single moment of my existence, ever since I'd promised myself never to hurt her. It was simply fascinating to learn that I had the same effect on her, and I couldn't help but try to force the reactions out of her. Watching her eyes, her small smile playing on her lips when she became transfixed by my appearance, it was much too tempting.

Although, I didn't feel guilty about it. It was selfish, but I loved watching her blush when she came back to earth and watched me staring at her with a loving expression on my face. I couldn't help that she was much, much too tempting.

"I'll help you," I promised her, opening the door. I took her hand greedily, reveling in its warmth and silk-like texture. I led her to the gate, taking out the key in my pocket as I unlocked it. She gave me a curious glance, but I ignored her, sweeping her into my arms just to listen to her heart speed up. She laid her hands on my chest, her soft fingers pressing against me. Unwillingly, I let out a soft purr, and she laughed. She threw her head back, the soft sound of bells ringing through the air.

"How did you get a key?" She asked as I stepped inside with her, humor still in her eyes as she laid her head against my chest. I smiled down at her, brushing a strand of hair back.

"I just rented it," I said simply. It was more than that, though. It had taken me a lot of phone calls, not to mention a pocketful of money to persuade the old, cranky manager to allow me to rent out the building, the golf course, and allow Alice to do some transformations. Bella didn't need to know how hard I worked on this, though. She just needed to enjoy herself.

I stepped around the corner as she gasped quietly, the soft sound of air swirling in her lungs temporarily mesmerizing me, and I wondered how such little, inconsequential things could stun me and amaze me. I'd never taken them into account before I'd met her; they'd simply been sounds in the background. But now it was her racing heart that proved how much I meant to her, and to reassure me that I hadn't harmed her, that I'd stayed strong enough.

I set her down reluctantly, taking into account the golf course as I went to go get the rainbow colored balls. I got her a green one to match her elegant dress. The one that I simply could _not_ stop thinking about.

I was smiling as I walked back, wrapping my arms around her as we stared at the course. It was set like a scene from the early twentieth century, with soft waterfalls and elegant rose petals sprinkled along the faux green turf. White lights were strung from the trees, bathing the course in a soft white light.

"It's beautiful, Edward," she whispered, turning around to touch my face with a soft hand. I closed my eyes, wondering how I'd been so lucky.

"Not as beautiful as you," I contradicted, using one of the oldest lines in the book. She smiled softly as I kissed her forehead. I pulled away, flashing a grin as I spun the golf club casually between my fingers. "Let's play."

* * *

"Hole in one," Bella sang, stumbling into my arms. I caught her, laughing as her bare feet brushed over mine. She had taken her shoes off long ago, complaining about golfing in heels, and I was amazed that even her beautiful, blood red toenails were beautiful. She danced around, humming as I took my turn, laughing as she took hers.

I was secretly glad I'd chosen mini golfing. It gave me an opportunity to not only show her my talents, as selfish as that was, but to also wrap my arms around her and breath in her scent.

"Congratulations love," I said, tightening my grip around her so that she couldn't get away. Her heart sped, and I pulled back, grinning. "Would you care to dance?"

She blushed, "Edward, you know I can't dance. Edward?"

I blinked, shaking my head as I fought myself out of my transfixed state. She was just so… stunning when she had that elegant flush underneath her cheeks. I reached a hand up to feel the warmth under my fingertips, smiling as she leaned into my hand. I twirled us around gently, kissing her cheek.

"See, we're already dancing, love," I said as we twirled around in a small circle. She smiled, looking down at her feet on top of mine. Her feet must have been so cold, but she wasn't showing any signs of discomfort, and I definitely wasn't willing to give this up for anything.

I closed my eyes as she leaned her head in the crook of my neck, her hair brushing against my throat. I had no idea that she could be so perfect. We stayed like that for a while, breathing in each other's scent.

I went to speak, opening my eyes to look at her. When I saw her expression, though, I was again lost by her extravagant beauty.

A soft smile was on her lips, her eyes closed. Soft eye shadow sparkled in the light, and long lashes fluttered over porcelain cheeks. Skin so soft and smooth glowed under the bright white lights. A contented sigh escaped her lips as we spun slowly in circles, her arms around my neck tightening at whatever was going through that wonderful, intelligent mind that captivated me so much.

I tried to ignore the question burning in my throat. I forced it back, not wanting to ruin this moment. A few minutes later, she felt my gaze on her, and her eyes opened slowly as she looked at me.

_What are you thinking?_ I thought, asking the question I refused to voice out loud.

Suddenly I saw her answer, shining as bright as the sun in her eyes.

Her thoughts were me. Her thoughts were love.

I couldn't help myself. I bent my head down, pressing my lips against hers. She smiled against my lips, molding them with mine as her hands wound through my hair. It was the softest kiss we had ever shared, and it said everything we needed to say.

How did I get so lucky? I didn't know, but I knew that no matter what, this girl had already stolen my heart. I was hopelessly lost in her eyes, swimming with such warmth that my dead heart begged to give itself to her.

I would do anything to protect her, anything to keep her safe.

Her and that green dress had stolen my heart, once again.

And I was happy.

* * *

**a side note: **haha, okay really just pointless fluff. i needed a break from the seriousness of Bella's All A Mess. if you enjoy this, feel free to check out my more serious story

and let me know what you think! :D


	2. Noon Sky

**A:N/ **I've already written this one shot before, but I had to clear up space and I figured I'd repost it. Enjoy :)

* * *

Damp, sweaty hands grasped my wrist. I yanked back, muttering under my breath. Shouts rang out over loud, blaring music, and I stepped through the thick air in a desperate attempt to get to the sanctuary I craved.

_Lying in a dark room, forceful hands grabbing my wrist and pinning them down. Too much._

I entered the kitchen, letting out a quiet sigh of relief. Being popular was nice in many ways, and who was I to even _try_ saying that I wasn't popular? Being Rosalie Hale had its definite upsides, such as getting into these parties. Males were another upside, due to the fact that they fell to my feet and bowed to the girls that tagged along behind me. But deep down, I didn't want any of it.

I didn't quite understand what it was I _did _want. But looking at that dance floor, I knew it definitely wasn't pushing myself against another male and shouting lyrics to songs that none of us truly understood.

"_Please, let me go," I begged him, "I just want to don't have to tell-" _

A group of girls stood in the far corner of the room, casting me shy glances. I smiled at them, and they all blushed, giggling and turning to their murmured conversations. I was used to this, but I didn't know why it agitated me so much.

"Great party, huh?" I asked meekly. It wasn't like me to extend a hand into a conversation, but Stacey, my second, was drunk in the next room and no doubt doing something embarrassing that she would regret tomorrow. Thinking about the ice cream and movie day she would no doubt ask me to have made me smile slightly. Even if every sentence had the word like in it, she was decent to talk to.

"_Yea, right." The gruff voice laughs bitterly, a vile finger stroking my cheek. Kick, scream, all of the above. Nothing's working. _

"Uh-huh," a girl in a bright blue top answered me, turning back to her group of friends. I knew her unintentional rudeness was simply because of how intimidating I was, with my long pale hair and eyes that resembled violet more than brown. It's not as though I asked to be beautiful, and it wasn't as though I really wanted it.

I sighed, staring out the window.

"Hey baby," a boy said, strolling into the room. I almost laughed when he stumbled, falling nearly into my arms. His breath smelt like beer, and he grinned up at me with glazed eyes. One of his grimy fingers ran up my leg, touching the edge of my skirt. I flinched. "Want to go to a room?"

_Panic. "Please don't, please. You know I've never-"_

I pushed him off of me, my heels clicking on the ground as I walked away. I had to get outside, away from anything that reminded me of Royce. I knew this house; there were regular parties here because the boy's dad was always out of town. Not that it mattered, but I easily stepped out into the small garden that I knew nobody ever visited.

I closed my eyes, sitting on the small bench.

Memories of Royce flooded my mind. It was unusual for me to show any emotion other than the cold blank stare I gave piers. It wasn't like me to cry for any reason, at least, nobody saw me cry. I wiped away the tears and hiccupped, popping a stick of gum into my mouth.

_Alcohol. Bad for breakups. "Baby you know you want this." Shake head, another bitter smile from the demon. _

"You look sad."

My head shot up, glaring at an unfamiliar face. Although my look no doubt showed hatred, my heart sped for the first time in a very, very long time. Short, curly black hair and dark brown eyes watched me with a worried expression.

"What do you want?" I hissed at him, pushing aside a wave of blond hair. This was my normal attitude, and I welcomed it graciously. I continued to stare, my face a mask of cold spite as I waited for his answer. Nobody saw me cry. To my surprise, he chuckled, coming to sit next to me on the bench. He made no move to touch me, but he smiled. Under the embarrassment, my mind registered the single dimple exposed, which made him seem surprisingly child-like compared to his muscular body.

_A scream. Hand slapping across my face. _

_Pain._

"They told me you were like this," he explained, ignoring my scowl. He reached out a hand for me to shake. When I didn't make a move towards it, he put it down slowly, but his mood didn't change. "I'm Emmett. My sister Alice and I just moved here, and we got invited to this lame-o party. I'm really not into this stuff, but you know, I'd like to see some faces I recognized on Monday."

I didn't nod, but he continued to stare at me for a long time. I turned towards him again, spitting venom with my words.

"Go _away_."

_Please, please just go away. _

He shook his head, leaning against the wooden planks of the bench.

"You were upset, and you don't have to tell me why," he started, a serious expression on his face. I missed the dimple, and I didn't understand why. "But, you were sad. They say that you're mean, but I don't think you are. And I'm going to make it my personal duty to get you to feel better."

I scowled at him again.

"You don't know what I've been through," I spat, immediately regretting my words. He raised an eyebrow at me, but concern was in his eyes.

"So tell me," he said, looking into my eyes. Did he know he was so beautiful? I didn't know why I wanted to trust him so badly, but something told me he was willing to keep a secret.

So I told him everything.

"Royce was my boyfriend," I whispered. "We were queen and king. Nobody had noticed my change after we'd broken up. If they'd known that he had hit me and… raped… me… it would have just drawn more attention to my already over exaggerated status. I wasn't in the mood for it, so I'd stayed home sick for a few days, locking myself in my room. My twin brother Jasper, thinking I was just upset, convinced my mom to let me stay home."

His teeth were clenched together, but he waited for me to finish.

"After the bruises were healed enough I went back to school to school. He saw me in the hallway, but we didn't speak. If I'd told about the days before, his _daddy_, owner of a prestigious law firm, would have received more than enough unwanted publicity. So we'd said nothing, and now four months have passed."

"Don't tell a soul," I spat at him. I'd never told anybody. Tears spilt over my cheeks, and then he did something that nobody had ever done.

He wrapped his arms around me, holding me against his chest, wiping away my tears. He said nothing, but his fists were clenched together underneath me. After thirty minutes, he stood and set me on the bench next to him.

"Don't leave me," I whimpered. I was so out of my element. I felt like… I needed him. He nodded, putting a distance between us again.

"If I'm not going anywhere, you have to tell somebody," he started. "You have to go to the police. I'll go with you. We'll sort this out, but justice _has _to be served."

I sniffled. "I got what I deserved. I was a mean person, who didn't care about anybody more than myself. I may be different now, but justice was served. To me."

He looked at me, his eyes wide with horror.

"Don't ever say that!" He yelled. I flinched, curling into myself. The sound of the music was wafting out into this private garden; somebody had turned it up. "Promise me that you're going to tell somebody."

"Maybe someday," I said quietly. He nodded, satisfied for now. I didn't know why, but I liked having told him. More than I would have liked telling Stacey or Jasper, who would have no doubt yelled to the skies. It surprised me that, through the whole story, he didn't stare at my body or try to touch me. I liked how he said we instead of you, and I didn't understand it at all.

He stood, doing something I never expected. This boy was full of surprises.

"What's your name?" He asked, stretching his back and casting a glance towards the house.

Why did I want him to stay?

No boy had ever captured my attention like this. There had been boys I'd stayed with for the sake of not being lonely, but I'd always ended it. No boy had ever broken my heart, because I never gave them the chance.

"Rosalie," I whispered.

"Would you care to go get some late night dinner? I'm sure there's a diner around here somewhere."

I nodded, realizing what I'd been unsure of in the kitchen. What I wanted so badly wasn't popularity or cheap romances. I wanted a friend, and I wanted somebody that I could trust.

He smiled, exposing that dimple again. My heart fluttered in my chest. He reached a hand out to me; an invitation. I took it this time, trusting him, a boy I barely knew, with the one thing I'd never given away before. My heart.


End file.
